


Lazy Saturdays

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil wakes up late one Saturday afternoon and spends the rest of the day cuddling with Remus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Lazy Saturdays

When Virgil woke up, Remus was still asleep with his face pressed against his chest and his arms loosely wrapped around him. Sighing contently, Virgil moved his arm carefully from around Remus, so as not to wake him, and used the back of his hand to brush the hair out of his boyfriend's face. Remus sighed softly at his touch and it made Virgil smile to himself.

Despite how chaotic Remus was when awake, always cracking inappropriate jokes and without the ability to filter most of what he said, he was startlingly calm looking in his sleep. He slept like a rock and didn't even snore. He just laid there, or more often- laid on someone, (that someone was usually Virgil) and slept.

Tearing his gaze away from Remus' sleeping face, Virgil turned his head around and craned his neck to get a good look at the digital clock on the nightstand. He wasn't surprised to see it was nearly noon, he went to bed late the previous night and was joined at an even later hour by Remus. At the thought of how late he went to bed, Virgil yawned into his hand. He cringed at how bad his morning breath was, but drinking a gallon of sweet tea right before bed would do that to you.

Sighing, Virgil let his eyes wonder about the room, but they soon fell back on Remus. They always came back to Remus no matter where they were. He was comfortable in bed and wouldn't have minded just laying there until Remus woke up, but since he knew how awful his breath smelled that was all he could think of.

Even though he didn't want to, Virgil carefully detangled himself from Remus and got out of bed. Then he pulled the blankets up more to cover Remus' nude self… For a guy who hated being cold, Virgil always thought him a bit dumb for insisting on sleeping naked, even in the winter.

Virgil spared himself one last glance at Remus as he bent down and kissed the top of his head. Then he left their bedroom for the small bathroom out in the hall. There he brushed his teeth and used the toilet and did a few other small things that always made him feel less gross and tired after he woke up.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Virgil stretched his arms above his head and smiled grimly at the pleasing pops and cracks his joints made. He stepped into the kitchen and just stopped for a moment. The house was quiet and he was still pretty tired. He zoned out there, not even really thinking, but getting distracted watching the dust in the light of the window dance around in the air. But then as suddenly as Virgil zoned out, he realized he was zoned out and was immediately brought back to the real world. He blinked and shrugged it off.

Virgil wasn't in the mood for breakfast, or lunch really considering the time. Unlike Remus who could eat a disgusting amount of food as soon as he woke up, eating after he got up always made Virgil feel sick. He shuffled over to the fridge and grabbed the half empty pitcher of iced coffee from the fridge and poured himself a glass in a small mason jar.

Sipping his cold coffee, Virgil put the pitcher back in the fridge and left the kitchen to go back to bed with Remus. He really knew he ought to do something. Get dressed, take a shower, and probably do something productive like do the dishes or go to the store for the few groceries they needed before Remus woke up; but it was  _ Saturday _ , and to Virgil the best way to spend his Saturday afternoon was to lay in bed next to Remus and scroll through his phone. He slipped back into their bedroom and the bed creaked as he sat down next to Remus, who appeared to not have moved an inch.

Taking another drink of his coffee, Virgil grabbed the blanket that Remus was absolutely hogging and pulled it over his knees. He put his drink down and unplugged his phone on the nightstand, "Fuck," He sighed, seeing that it was on just 15% despite charging it all night. He really needed to get a new charger. As he unlocked his phone, Virgil laid back in bed, scooting close to Remus so that their arms were touching. Then he changed his screen brightness to as low as it could go to save battery and went about checking his notifications and sending a few texts.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Sleepily asked Remus about ten minutes later, having woken up without Virgil noticing. He looped his arm through Virgil's and buried his face into his neck. "Porn?"

"No," Virgil's lips twitched in a faint smile as he finished what he was reading before clicking off his phone. "Just Roman's OnlyFans." He lied.

Remus snorted and pulled his face away from Virgil's neck to kiss him. "He better not be making more money on me on there."

Shrugging, Virgil sat up a little and wrapped his arm around Remus' back, gently pulling him closer. "I doubt it. I mean, you are the hot twin."

"Fuck yeah I am!" Wrapping his arm around Virgil's neck, Remus pulled himself on top of Virgil, the single blanket falling around his hips. "That's why I have my own little emo." He laughed, putting his hands on Virgil's chest. "And he doesn't."

Rolling his eyes, Virgil sighed. "Shit, I'm tired." He mumbled, reaching over to grab his coffee from the nightstand but Remus beat him to it. "Reem, you don't even  _ like  _ iced coffee." He said, watching Remus down half of it in one gulp before handing him the glass.

Shrugging, Remus ran his fingers through Virgil's hair. "Well, unlike you uncultured queers who think it's hot shit to drink iced coffee, I'm a real gay and like coffee so hot it gives my throat first degree burns. But, I'm thirsty and too fucking lazy to get up and make my own coffee, so yours will have to do."

"Fuck off about my iced coffee," Virgil joked, pulling Remus' hand from his hair to trace the lines on the inside of his palm with his fingers. "I can just get up and make you coffee if you want." He offered, looking up at Remus with a gentle smile. "Even though hot coffee is for the fucking straights." He took a drink of his coffee and put it back on the nightstand.

Grinning, Remus tilted Virgil's chin up with his other hand. "Excuse me? Do I need to go on one of my dick loving rants again or do I just need to suck you off right now to prove to you I don't like coochie despite drinking hot coffee?"

Humming softly, Virgil closed his eyes for a second. "Maybe later. Why don't you let me get up and make you coffee and some toaster pancakes?"

Remus laid down on top of Virgil with a pout, "And leave the bed? Can't I just grow on to you like a creeper plant and stay here forever and do nothing?" He covered Virgil like a blanket, "We could be like those skeletons, the lover ones who died together and whose bones were found embracing each other." He grinned, leaning up to kiss Virgil. "What do you say, Virge? Let's decompose together!"

Kissing Remus back softly for a moment, Virgil pulled away. "I'd say as tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Come on, get dressed and let me make you breakfast. Last time I'm offering."

Rolling off of Virgil to the other side of the bed, Remus stuck out his tongue. "You're no fun, but I guess breakfast would be good." He put his arm over the side of the bed and patted around until he fished up a random pair of shorts. He pulled them on and yawned.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Fine, how about I make you breakfast and when you're done eating we can compose into the mattress or whatever?"

In a second, Remus was on top of Virgil again. "You mean it?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah," Reaching up, Virgil wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and pulled him down so that they were face to face. "Don't make me change my mind," He mumbled before kissing him.

It was a very well spent Saturday for the both of them as they later decomposed into the mattress with plenty of cuddles and kisses and Remus only spilling hot coffee on the sheets once. The house was a little dirty and there were things that they ought to have done beside lay around in bed, but it was just too nice a feeling to pass up; to let the hours slowly melt away as you cuddle your lover and think of nothing but the wonderful feeling of them.

Lazy Saturdays like that really were Remus and Virgil's absolute favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this thing in my drafts for a while and was uncertain of what to do with it, then I remembered that I used to be a tooth rotting fluff account and thought it would be fun to put out a fluffy piece.


End file.
